Shadows
by jewel29
Summary: The Four must link Mind to Heart to Light to Shadows.


Authors note:

As I did not like the sixth book I choose to ignore anything that happens in or after said book. I can do this because unlike the author I do not get paid and I feel no need to pay attention to her world mostly because I

am just borrowing her characters until she wants them back.

Shadows

Once long ago there were four powerful witches and wizards they created a school to pass on their skills to the future generations of magic. Each had a gift that complimented the others: light to shadow to

heart to mind. While each was individually a great wizard or witch together they created an unbeatable and inseperable team. While several opposed the building of a school where the children could be gathered in

one place and possibly targeted by muggles, after attacking and being defeated several times the opposition simply shut up. Or at least to the four they seemed to, for while the four founders focused on their dream,

their adversaries simply waited until one of them stumbled. It was many years before such a mistake was made, but still they waited. And while the evil men waited and watched, the four married and raised families

all the while layering their magic around the school and offering, to any who would come, the gift of their knowledge.

It was not as the history books will say Salazaar Slytherin who first stumbled but rather Helga Hufflepuff. She who had the greatest control of Air and all the magics of hearth and home. Helga meant no harm

by her actions indeed she could never have meant harm to any thus was her nature. but harm was done and hogwarts has paid many times over for it. helga created a spell to simply make the children mind her a little

better for she couldnt make them mind on sheer force of personality like Gyffindor or sly threats of detentions like Slytherin, even Ravenclaw could look down her nose at a misbehaving student and they would tremble

for fear of the lines she would impose, but poor Hufflepuff was a motherly woman and often the children would just walk right over her. her son did his best to help but when on e lives for growing things and there is a

forest full of new sites and sounds, well sometimes he wandered off. But Hufflepuff had more power than she thought and instead of nudging the children to be good, it overwhelmed them and they obeyed her every

word. She tried to undo the magic to forget it had been cast but magic once formed must continue on, and so another far darker witch learned of the spell and the first of the unforgivables was formed. Helga in her grief

at the pain she had caused, simply faded away to nothing as she saw the havoc her spell caused in the wrong hands. But there was still hope for with the last breath she took she pored her magic into Hogwarts into

the wards and rooms, and indeed with her last breath Hogwarts breath its first. For all the pain she had caused Helga gave her heart to Hogwarts and so the first link was broken.

The next to fall was Slytherin, while many think they know him and his dark plans few really did. He lived for his potions and plants and the deep shadows of the dungeon, and above all magical things he loved

the earth for that was his greatest power. Alas, Salazaar frighten one too many children and The Fued between Gyffindor and Slytherin began. They both hurt deeply over Helga's death and so attacked one another to

ease their own guilt. Salazaar worked long and hard on the wards until they were almost perfect but he hid one secret, his gaurdian and the room designed to find an heir worthy of the knowledge he would pass on. he

slaved away in secret and told only his beloved daughter. For while he had adopted other children, she alone was his blood and his heart. And so when Gyffindor accidently hit his daughter was a curse meant for

Salazaar, Slytherin vowed that one day he would create a spell to rip Godric's soul from his body, as Salazaar felt that his heart and soul had been ripped out. In that instant a terrible curse was formed, its sickly

green light shooting towards Gyffindor, all of Salazaars hate and pain and grief twisting inside of it. When Salazaar saw the spell he moved his body in front of Godric's just in time and with his last breath he wished

that all would find a home as he had within the walls of hogwarts. And so Salazaar added on to the power of Hogwarts and the wards reacted to the magic of his death, his life willing given to save another. The wards

of the school shifted and formed a wall of protection around the school and therefore the students giving them the safety that Salazaar had unknowingly almost ripped away.

And then there were two, alas it was noble Gyffindor who would next meet his fate. In his grief for his friends he lost himself in magic adding on to Hogwarts like a mad man, adding staricases and towers,

small halls and great halls and secret rooms to lose himself in. He worked and worked and tried to create a great memorial to his lost friends. However, while he stuggles against his own demons his son and

Salazaar's daughter fell in love. And that was the greatest tragidy of all the spell had not killed her, as her father thought but simple hurt her badly. She had watched as he created a deadly spell then destroyed

himself to save another. But slowly she healed and grew to love the Gyffindor heir and together their love for each other, and their magic created a child. Gyffindor seeing this hope for the future pulled himself back.

from the edge of madness. And for a few years there was peace and joy in the halls of Hogwarts once again. Life moved on as more children came and went and the ghosts of the fallen founders watched over all.

Sadly this peace could not would not last, for those who hated Hogwarts and wished to control and use it for their own means had not forgotten they had mearly waited for the time to be right. And on one cold

and windy night they found their chance; a child born to know only hate had been chosen and his mission was clear, to destroy the child born to Slytherin and Gyffindors heirs. He succeeded all to well; for he killed

not only the child and himself but also the two parents as well. Gyffindor upon seeing this wept and cried out and his magic turned back into itself and with his dying breath he wished for all students to be safe and

happy and kept with others like them so that they could learn and be protected almost as if it were a families home. And so the houses were formed one for each founder though now there was only one left.

Alas sweet and wise Ravenclaw did not die for many years, she was strong and taught others to teach and seeing that each founder had left a part of themselves in Hogwarts she set about fixing those last

wishes. For Gyffindor she added a powerful charm to a hat to sort the students where they needed to be, for Slytherin she added more wards and little alarms for those who would watch over Hogwarts after she was

gone, and lastly for Helga she brought all of her magic to bear and let to woman's playfull spirit change whatever she wanted to in the castle. Yes, Ravenclaw ruled wisely and well for almost 50 years and then missing

her friends and seeing that the next generation was ready she let herself slip away in the night. And on her lips lay a spell to watch over all of hogwarts and to last but certainly not least wake the four founders if ever

things got so bad that four more would have to rise: Mind to Heart to Light To Shadows...


End file.
